cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Vincent D'Onofrio
Vincent D'Onofrio (1959 - ) Film Deaths *''Full Metal Jacket (1987)'' [Pvt. Leonard 'Gomer Pyle' Lawrence]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the mouth after shoot R. Lee Ermey in the bathroom, while Matthew Modine looks on in shock. *''Naked Tango'' (1991) [Cholo]: Shot to death by police while dancing one last dance with the mortally wounded Mathilda May. (Thanks to Debbe) *''The Player (1992)'' [David Kahane]: Drowned by Tim Robbins in a puddle in an alley (during an argument). *''Salt on Our Skin (Desire)'' (1992) [Gavin]: Dies of cancer (off-screen). (Thanks to Debbe) *''Strange Days (1995)'' [Officer Burton Steckler]: Shot repeatedly by police when he aims his gun at Ralph Fiennes and Angela Bassett in a crowded city square. *''Feeling Minnesota'' (1996) [Sam Clayton]: Suffocated by Dan Aykroyd, while his brother (Keanu Reeves) and Cameron Diaz look on in horror. (Thanks to Jesse) *''The Whole Wide World'' (1996) [Robert E. Howard]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by shooting himself in the head; we only see a scene of Renee Zellweger being informed of his death. *''Men in Black (1997)'' [Edgar/The Bug]: Playing both Edgar and the alien insect posing as him, "Edgar" is flayed alive by the Bug and his skin used as a disguise; "The Bug" is blown in half by Tommy Lee Jones before being shot dead by Linda Fiorentino. *''The Velocity of Gary'' (1998) [Valentino]: Dies of AIDS-related complications in the hospital, shortly after Salma Hayek and Thomas Jane take a break from their bedside vigil. (Thanks to Megan and Jesse) *''Spanish Judges (Ruthless Behaviour)'' (1999) [Max]: Shot repeatedly in the chest and stomach by Matthew Lillard, then is impaled on a large sculpture when he falls back. *''The Thirteenth Floor (1999)'' [Jason Whitney/Jerry Ashton]: Playing a dual role in two virtual-reality planes, "Jerry" is run over by a car in the 1930s simulation. "Jason" is shot repeatedly in the head and chest by Craig Bierko. (Thanks to Betty and PortsGuy) *''The Cell (2000)'' [Carl Rudolph Stargher]: Dies in the real world when Jennifer Lopez drowns his mental self (played by Vincent and Jake Thomas) at his own request. *''Impostor (2001)'' [Major D.H. Hathaway]: Killed in an hydrogen/nuclear explosion (along with all his cohorts) when Gary Sinise's android duplicate self-destructs (after Vincent discovers the real Gary Sinise dead in a space craft). (Thanks to Jesse) *''The Salton Sea'' (2002) [Pooh-Bear]: Shot in the back of the head by Anthony LaPaglia after Anthony comes up behind the oblivious Vincent while Vincent is preparing some methedrine. *''Brooklyn's Finest (2009)'' [Carlo]: Shot in the head by Ethan Hawke as they are sitting in a car (with his body later seen as Ethan robs him). (Thanks to Tommy) *''Staten Island'' (2009) [Parmie Tarzo]: Shot to death by Seymour Cassel. (Thanks to Nilescu) *''Kill the Irishman (2011)'' [John Nardi]: Dies by being near the blast of his car exploding. Dies while talking to Ray Stevenson. *''Chained'' (2012) [Bob]: Throat slashed open with a knife by Eamon Farren. *''Fire with Fire'' (2012) [David Hagan]: Falls to his death out the top floor of a building engulfed in flames after being shot multiple times by Rosario Dawson (on top of having a fire axe thrown into his chest by Josh Duhamel). *''Escape Plan (2013)'' [Lester Clark]: Dies (off-screen) of asphyxiation after being locked in his car in a container on a ship by 50 Cent. *''Broken Horses (2015)'' [Julius Hench]: Burned to death/killed in an explosion along with his remaining cohorts (including Chad Bishop, Peter Vinding, Wes Chatham, Jeremy Luke, Steve Luna, AJ Meijer, Juan Riedinger and David Namminga) when Chris Marquette ignites the gas leaking from an oven by throwing a lit match into it, sacrificing himself so his brother (Anton Yelchin) and María Valverde can escape *''Jurassic World (2015)'' [Hoskins]: Mauled to death by a velociraptor inside a laboratory. *''The Magnificent Seven (2016)'' [Jack Horne]: Shot to death with arrows by Jonathan Joss as Luke Grimes watch on. TV Deaths *''Miami Vice: The Afternoon Plane (1987)'' [Leon Wolf]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Maria McDonald. (Thanks to Robert) *''Homicide: Life on the Street: The Subway (1997)'' [John Lange] Run over by a subway train after being pushed onto the tracks; he is not instantly killed, and the entire episode deals with his ordeal being pinned under the subway car (as any attempt to free him will only kill him sooner). I believe his actual death occurred off-screen (but it's been so long since I've seen the episode that I can't recall for certain.) *''The Taking of Pelham One Two Three'' (1998 TV) [Mr. Blue]: Commits suicide by electrocuting himself on the subway's third rail, rather than be arrested by Edward James Olmos. (I haven't seen this version, but I have seen Robert Shaw's death in the 1974 version.) (Thanks to Debbe) *''Sherlock'' (2002 TV) [Moriarty]: Stabbed in the chest by James D'Arcy. Noteworthy Connections *Ex-husband of Greta Scacchi. Gallery vincentdonofriojurassicworld.png|Vincent D'Onofrio in Jurassic World Men in Black.PNG|Vincent D'Onofrio in Men in Black The-Cell-798.jpg|Vincent D'Onofrio in The Cell D'Onofrio, Vincent D'Onofrio, Vincent D'Onofrio, Vincent D'Onofrio, Vincent Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by skinning Category:Death scenes by AIDS Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Death scenes by seizure Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by subway Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Directors Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by combustion Category:Death scenes by incineration Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by vaporization Category:People who died in a Jurassic Park film Category:Death scenes by dinosaur attack Category:Death scenes by insect Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by mauling Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by asphyxia Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by car bombing Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Death scenes by eye removal Category:People who died in Stanley Kubrick Movies Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Brunettes